When The Day Met The Night
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: "Okay, what's in it for me?" / "In exchange, I'll give you a smile?" / "Okay. But don't you dare break my heart, lover boy." / Inspired by the song "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic at the Disco. DannyxSam AU.


Hello readers! This little drabble was inspired by the song "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic at the Disco. Please enjoy!

* * *

_It really was a beautiful day out. _

_ Samantha, or as she liked to be called, Sam, smiled as she prepared for a day under her favorite umbrella trees, book in one hand and tea in the other. She grabbed a spoon and stirred her tea a bit before giving it a gentle sip. Not too hot, not too cold, just how she liked it. Another warm smile._

_ She walked daintily through her dimly lit home with bare feet. The walls were a midnight blue and silver, some of her favorite colors. Sam pulled on the old gothic door in her kitchen that led to the backyard and stepped carefully over the patio to her favorite chair, cast in iron and black in contrast to the bright greenery surrounding it. It was safe to say that Sam enjoyed dark things; however she had always appreciated and loved the sun for how it nourished her beautiful plants. Gardening was a frequent hobby of hers. _

_ She took a seat and sighed lightly, taking in her surroundings. Her plants looked happy and healthy and she gave them a smile as though communicating with them before turning to her page in the book and reading for as long as it struck her with the occasional sip from her teacup. It was a Saturday, after all._

_ The time passed and she wondered how long she had been outside reading as her cup had been empty for a while, so she stood to go back inside to check the clock. However, when she stood, she suddenly saw over her dark picket fence a man staring at her. She gasped quietly and began to hurry inside. "Wait!" He called, stepping up closer to the fence and reaching for her. "I just was, well," he scratched the back of his neck nervously and she held back a giggle, "you looked nice under the trees and I just wanted to…" _

_ "Wanted to what?" She asked as he trailed off, crossing her arms in front of her in a defensive stance. _

_ "No! I just wanted to, I don't know, talk?" He blushed slightly. _

_ "Okay, what's in it for me?" She said, uncrossing her arms a bit and relaxing. He seemed nice and innocent enough. Plus he had amazing hair, and his eyes were pretty blue, and… Okay, maybe he was just handsome. _

_ He thought for a few seconds. "In exchange, I'll give you a smile?" He flashed a goofy smile that was just so adorable Sam couldn't help but smile back softly. _

_ "Okay. But don't you dare break my heart, lover boy." He blushed again and she smirked- he was too easy to mess with. Sam walked over to the gate's entrance and unlocked it for him, gesturing into her garden with one hand. _

_ "Wow, you're really good at this," He said in awe, looking around wildly at all of the greenery and beautiful flowers. She laughed quietly._

_ "Well, it's something. Come on," She gestured toward her house with a nod of her head, "I'll make you some tea."_

_ He nodded, smiled and followed her like a lost puppy. _

_ They spent the rest of the afternoon together before they realized it was starting to get late by the sun slowly dropping behind the horizon. "Hey look," The man now known as Danny pointed into the sky, his starkly white skin nearly melting with the hues of the sunset, "you can see the moon and the sun at the same time!"_

_ Sam looked up and saw the moon, just like he had indicated. "Huh," she said quietly, before relaxing back into her chair and looking into the sky's bright colors with her new companion until they melted into a deep blue, and their bodies slowly grew closer._

* * *

"Sam?" Danny asked, shaking Sam out of her memory and back into the present.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry!" The crowd chuckled a bit as Sam smiled and stared into Danny's beautiful sparkling eyes, feeling the life emanating from them.

"I do."

* * *

Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
